CONFESSIONS
by Rinx Lawrence
Summary: Himeko is a girl. Now, I've gotta keep that in mind
1. Chapter 1

My first ever Sket Dance fanfic. Enjoy!

I don't own any of this:D Only the fanfic

ALL CAPS-SWITCH

_Italics-thoughts_

Normal text without "" are Bossun thoughts-dilemma more like it:D

**Confessions**

Himeko will not hear about this. If she would she would probably kick me on my shins and be done with it. There are also a lot of dark prospects awaiting me, if ever the truth gets out. She could hang me in a tree and be done with it. She could chop my body into pieces and be done with it. She could skin me alive and be done with it. Maybe she could even burn me, cook me, make me into a lollipop, throw me from the peak of Mount Everest-and yes be done with it.

This should not have happened. If Himeko had just been careful enough not to show me her soft sides, if she had been careful enough not to remind me that she's a girl and she's my friend, the situation would be much less awkward. If she was sensible enough not to tell me about her unrequited love then I could not have the chance to hijack all her plans—her plans of confession, yes, to the person she said never paid attention to romance much less the possibility of falling in love with her.

You see, this story happened two days ago, when Himeko lost her Pelorin,

*****Monday*****

Himeko lost Pelorin, that hideous doll which came from getting a winning Pelollipop wrapper. Himeko was frantic. She never stopped looking here, there, under, above, on and in anything and anyplace she could look Pelorin for.

Switch and I do not have single idea as to where she could have left it. I was not entirely enthusiastic about finding the doll, see, I was hungry, I haven't ate my lunch that day, and that doll's worthless to me. It's not like she could solve my ongoing problems. Problems, you ask, yes I have problem, see the very owner of this cursed doll is my problem, she's a very harsh girl, a tough cookie, yet here I am thinking about some moments we shared, and the question that have long lingered in my mind ever since that wretched school trip. _"What do you think of Himeko?"_

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DAYDREAMING ABOUT?" asked Switch's electronic voice. In my trance I have forgotten what we were discussing about. The only thing that reminded me of it was Himeko sitting in a corner, hugging her knees, looking very depressed over something—something like a doll.

Switch elbowed me and gave me a photo of the Pelorin doll. We knew, there and then, that Pelorin is a prized possession and we could not afford to lose her—the doll, not Himeko, I mean.

"THERE ARE ONLY TWO PEOPLE WHO OWN PELORIN DOLLS IN THIS SCHOOL. HIMEKO AND HIGUCHI-SAN FROM CLASS 2D"

Himeko had left her corner and listened to Switch as well.

"HIGUCHI GAVE HIS AS A GIFT TO A GIRL LAST WEEK. WE COULD CROSS OUT THE POSSIBILITY OF HIM MISTAKING HIMEKO'S AS HIS DOLL"

"That about all?"

"AND NO ONE WANTS A PELORIN EXCEPT HIMEKO AND HIGUCHI"

Although hope was not ignited, this bit of information fascinated us.

"THAT'S OUR SWITCH!" Himeko and I both said.

We left the clubroom in the hopes of finding Pelorin around the school, we searched high and low, asked all the persons we met, double checked rooms and even put up a sign on the bulletin which had the picture of a Pelorin doll.

"Now Himeko" I said to her. She looked at me with eyes devoid of their usual glee. There wasn't even the customary glare she gives me when she's annoyed. She was sad, she was another person. There was a dark aura emanating from her body. I swear she almost scared the shit out of me. "We'll find it, don't worry." Himeko gawked at me

" If switch and I can't find it by this day, we'll just open every Pelollipop and find you another winning wrapper" I flashed her a smile

"You'll do that, Bossun?" She asked

I promised to never let a friend down. I live by my rules. I just don't go breaking them.

"Of course, you're my friend"

Himeko smiled and then by the looks of it was temporarily happy but then with the length of an afterthought Himeko's face succumbed again into a frown.

"It's not really Pelorin I am this worried about"

"Not her, then what?"

Her face reddened and she found her shoes suddenly interesting. I asked her what was the matter but she completely ignored me and almost marched off without a word. I only held her back by holding her left wrist.

It was then that she decided to speak. There was something off though. Her voice was so calm, unlike the voice which can make me cry pathetic-shameless.

"A confession, there was a letter of confession inside Pelorin's secret pocket"

I didn't know why but in that exact moment my stomach had this sensation I couldn't quite figure out the cause.

"You have a person you like?" I asked her, she started flushing again and turned away when her face is almost completely red

"It's none of your business"

Somehow, those words gave me a weird feeling. Like I seriously wanted to do something like stalk the girl, find out the identity of the guy and then make him suffer, drop him from a helicopter without a parachute-something like that. But then I shook the feeling off because I'm not entirely sure if I still have my sanity intact.

With a final glare, she walked away with her nose in the air. What now? What wrong have I done?

"LET'S FIND THE DOLL" Switch suddenly said. He had this determined look on his face that I'm not quite sure of the meaning, when I asked him why he was suddenly interested he told me that he's playing cupid at the moment

"Why the hell are you paying cupid for?" confused, I observed him, watching every click of the cursor and every flick of his fingers.

"HIMEKO'S LOVELIFE IS AT STAKE" said switch.

My eyes widened.

"WE NEED TO HELP HER"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up dear readers. I want you to know how much I wish I could meet all of you.

I was not entirely satisfied with the way chapter one turned out, and the way this chapter turned out. I was actually out to drown myself in a gutter and die, come back to life and die again(I'm kidding. I just love Daisy so much.

… but my darling readers rekindled my desire to liveT_T*le cries*.

*Ishiyama high is a reference from Beelzebub*

Again I don't own any of this. Just the fanfic:D

**Chapter two: Monday Afternoon**

I didn't want to help her anymore. I don't exactly know the reason but my instincts are telling me that I just can't. This is kind of new! I did help out a stranger though it got me dead beat on the end. I did swallow some weird medicine without knowing it can ruin my school trip. I did really stupid things for others, but why…

Why can't I help Himeko?

More likely

…what's holding me back?

"_as I was saying, the students were alarmed by the presence of Ishiyama delinquents on the front gate. Guard the gates and see if they return" _

Is that Tsubaki?

Himeko… I really have to help her find Pelorin, it's giving her a huge distress—Maybe I could look at the confession…

"Can you please get out of the way." Someone said. I turned to his direction.

Katou Kiri held his phone, no wonder I heard Tsubaki's voice, he must be ordering Katou.

"As you wish, President. I'll end the call now"

I have been so caught up in my own thoughts that I momentarily forgot that we are standing in the middle of the hallway. Katou Kiri had been so kind to remind me that we are still on school and I'm not allowed to drift off to another land.

"You stupid underclassman don't be so cocky!" I just say. I didn't actually have a smart retort that time.

Katou had raised one eyebrow. "You're bullying your underclassman now, aren't you. Let's see what President thinks about this."

"Yeah, whatever, go on and tell him!" I gritted my teeth.

Switched had sense better than me, It was a good thing he decided to save me from Tsubaki's talks.

"I'm SORRY KATOU "U_U" BOSSUN'S QUITE UNBEARABLE TODAY."

"I will let this pass for now. Anyway, does he have any problem? As the General Affairs Officer, it is my duty to help." Katou said with dignity

"IT'S OKAY. WE'RE THE SKET-DAN, PROBLEMS ARE OUR SPECIALTY" Add fiery eyes and mocking attitude, you get the picture. Switch surely hates people who challenge his beliefs.

"It is OUR specialty!"

I badly want to join Switch in taunting Katou but there are some things—persons more worthy of our attention at the moment.

And though I was not up to helping her only a while back, I've made up my mind that I will, now.

.

"_HIMEKO'S LOVELIFE IS AT STAKE"_

.

Switch might have been thinking the same, because he decided it's high time to stop bickering with Katou.

"THANKS FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION. NOW BOSSUN, DON'T FORGET HIME—" Switch was cut mid-sentence by Katou, who only just realized the non-existent presence of a certain hot headed blond girl.

"Onihime, where is she? Why is she not with you?" He asked with a serious expression.

Yes, any sensible person could see how protective he is of her.

…maybe they're really dating.

Dating! D-A-T-I-N-G! How could Himeko date the guy? HIMEKO..KATOU...DATING? BUT she said she's not dating anyone. Oh! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID. THE LETTER...IT'S FOR KATOU!

BUT IT CAN'T BE—

"It's none of your business!" I glared at him. I REALLY glared at him. If I could kill him with my glare, I will. I will fry him and grill him and—"

"HIMEKO HAD LOST HER DOLL, AND SHE WALKED OUT BECAUSE SHE WAS ANNOYED OF HIM"

Said Switch with eyes on my direction. What wrong have I done, really?

Understanding made its way to Katou's face. "Ohh. She once told me about it. It must be really important…then by any means, let me help"

"We don't need you" I shuddered

"You do, what if she's on danger? Onihime I mean." My nostrils flared up. I know because I could feel it.

"Don't call her Onihime! She's not that person anymore. And she will not be in any danger. She's just missing her doll, for god's sake!"

She was abducted, once, but it could not happen again. I can't imagine— I can't—think. No that will not happen again!

"LET'S GO BOSSUN!" Switch suddenly said.

I could do nothing but comply.

We turned to leave Katou Kiri as he bore holes in our back with his eyes. I know because I could feel it.

"SHE'S CRAZY STRONG, SHE DOESN'T NEED US" Switch said with a final click.

We started walking.

"You don't treat her like a girl at all!"

Katou shouted after us as if we are criminals caught in the act.

We halted.

It's not like I don't know that Himeko is a girl. I mean she does have a soft skin, shiny hair and a sweet lingering scent, but it just that I forget everything when I'm with my friends. Switch is Switch and Himeko is Himeko, as simple as that. No more, no less.

Besides, how could I treat her as a girl when she beats me up every time she feels like it?

Katou's eyes softened "She can't always be_ that_ strong, she could be suffering for all you know"

He might be right, and the fact that he might be right made something dawn on me.

I started panicking—really panicking.

"She can't—what if she's. No...no…no!" My words were a drabble of unfinished thoughts

I will never forgive those who have the nerve to even touch her!

"DON'T SAY THAT, KATOU. BOSSUN'S KIND OF PARANOID WHEN IT COMES TO HIMEKO"

My anxiety and anger just can't subside. Switch is not making any of it easier.

"..I'm not…She-she's just in—she is just somewhere in..the school" I swear to be calm. Keep calm…keep calm

"I'LL CONTACT HER"

We stood there while Switch was trying to reach Himeko. About eight minutes later Switch looked at us with a serious expression. I wondered what took him so long.

"I CAN'T REACH HIMEKO"

"You can't?" I asked, a bit too loudly.

"Try asking her friends or other people who might know her" Katou suggested

"TWEETED,I POSTED**,** I TEXTED TO EVERY PERSON ON THIS SCHOOL EXCEPT YOU TWO"

Katou was a bit anxious, I could tell. I just don't know what he could see from my face because when he looked at me, he had something like disgust painted on his countenance.

"I told you" he said. "This is your fault! You let her away from your sight."

Without much ado, Katou ran off. I'm sure—I know that he'll look for Himeko.

My ears perked up. My lips started quivering, and later my body joined the tremor that was my whole being. I can't explain it, it's horrible. The thought that her kidnapping might be worse this time kept flashing my mind.

I had to think where Himeko could be and why she was unreachable… but I can't. Why am I this worried?

"DON'T LOSE YOUR HEAD BOSSUN!"

"Hi—me—Where the hell!" I stopped talking and tried hard to regain my rational thinking.

"WE—look for—her. The—doll—can—wait"

.

.

"BOSSUN…"

"What!" I replied, unnecessarily annoyed. I breathed in and out once more, I can't vent my anxiety on Switch now, can I?

"YOU SHOULD REALLY TREAT HIMEKO AS A GIRL"

.

.

Am I that cruel? Whatever, I can think about that later.

.

.

"Right, Himeko is a girl. I gotta keep that in mind"

It was time afternoon, when we finished searching the school for Himeko. Turns out Switch hadn't really contacted every person on the school and we ended up asking every person he had not contacted.

Switch is just damn annoying sometimes! Wait—I can talk about that some other time. Not now…not now.

Captain told us that she saw Himeko walking along the field while talking to someone on her phone, Yabasawa said she saw Himeko kick a soda can with so much force it went flying like a baseball, Midori of the figurine club said she saw Himeko walk out of the school.

To my dislike even though I don't know the actual reason, Yabasawa had mentioned that Katou had already asked him he same question a while back. Yabasawa even went on that annoying-assuming-fan-girl mode of hers and talked about Katou loving Himeko so much he would be happy to die for her.

"Himeko is really lucky to have that guy fall for her"

One more word and I'll really knock the daylight out of this Yabasawa.

"Prince, are you looking for Himeko?" Really how many people would turn-up in this story?

"Roman, yes we are"

"what a perfect manga plot, a lost princess, a loyal knight, and a determined prince. Oh! Thanks so much prince. I was very baffled this past few days, my romance manga muse almost died."

Roman was just ecstatic

"What the hell is she talking about, Switch?"

"SHE MEANS YOUR STORY IS THE BEST MANGA PLOT. HIMEKO IS THE PRINCESS, YOU ARE THE PRINCE"

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"GUESS WHO THE KNIGHT IS"

This is not the time for that "Switch, can we just hurry up and look for her."

"WHAT IF I TELL YOU IT'S KATOU"

I stopped objecting, Roman's eyes sparkled. What about Katou now?

Roman answered without my question.

"He is the Knight, My prince, he'll be assuming your place from the princess's heart and you'll end up finding true love in the form of a simple school girl… like me"

What nonsense—Princess, prince, knight and now, a school girl! What in the world are these guys talking about?

"Himeko is more important! Stop acting normal when she's nowhere to be found!"

I spoke at the top of my lungs. Switch looked at me

"I'M SORRY ROMAN, BUT WE HAVE TO GO."

.

.

Switch is right. I really am becoming paranoid. My composure had just drop to a hundred negative because of a missing Himeko.

I breathed in and out. Switch looked at me, expecting something.

"That's enough! I just have to figure it out"

I lowered my Poppman goggles from my head to my eyes. My concentration was also hundred negative a while ago. Now it's gazillion times more

"_she was walking and talking to someone on her phone"_

"_she kicked a soda can"_

"_She walked out of the school"_

"_katou.."_

"_I can't find Pelorin"_

"_HIGUCHI GAVE HIS PELORIN"_

"_there was a letter of a confession"_

"_HIMEKO'S LOVELIFE IS AT STAKE"_

"_students were alarmed by the presence of Ishiyama delinquents"_

_._

_._

_._

I was out of breath the moment I took the goggles off.

This started with Himeko losing Pelorin. This is not about the doll anymore…

.

.

.

"Switch, give me the location of Ishiyama High"

**I badly need a beta.*hint hint***

This chapter is kind of similar to chapter227 of the manga. I'm sorry I've only recently read the chapter 227, It's purely coincidental :D I had to change some things on this fanfic to make it more worthy of my wonderful readers.:D You will know in the next chapter why this story is entitled the way it is. And also the gag returns in the next chapter

Oh, I don't really care what people say but if you want to comment still, just do it:D


	3. Chapter 3

Forgive the murder of grammar. Author sleepy, author not motivated, author hates college. Author should stop and get on with the story.

If someone could guess where I study, I will make him/ her a fanfic:D I live in the Philippines BTW.

**CHAPTER 3**

I was right. Himeko was abducted by delinquents from Ishiyama High School. There are so many things that could have gone wrong, but my luck had proven its worth.

No, maybe it didn't…because when I arrived, I could just see fifteen people trample Katou while Himeko was tied to a metal tower, shouting her wits and not knowing what to do.

"Stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs

Himeko looked at me, she was crying…for the third time.

Fifteen heads turned to my direction as they start realizing that I was the source of the voice.

"Oi you brat, what do you need?" someone I assumed their leader asked.

"You got the wrong person" my heart was beating loudly, way beyond the capacity of my ears.

"She's not her boyfriend, I am!"

Himeko was so shocked, it almost ruined my plan, good thing no one from her abductors was smart enough to figure it out.

"Don't lie, you brat!" the front man said.

"I know your plan from the beginning, you wanted to attack the Onihime where her defenses are the weakest…you chose her heart." the more I talk, the more my heart goes wild.

"You've been observing her, you wanted to kidnap her, knowing her boyfriend would come after her, then you will execute him to inflict damage to Himeko, you knew about her past, you knew that the people she cares about are her weakness.

Rage…worry…pain, I don't know what to feel anymore.

"What kind of thinking you have… but surely you don't want to be executed, why do you have to tell the truth when we were fine without you? It seems that Onihime cares about this guy enough." Front man said while two of his croons pulled on Katou.

My stomach churned, Himeko caring about Katou…

But then again, Himeko is a girl, a kind and caring one…she will be troubled even if the goons were beating a stranger.

With this, my resolve hardened, I will do anything, anything stupid and unconventional, just to save her.

"She does, but he's only a friend. He doesn't know anything about this. Now, free him!"

Himeko's eyes widened, her blue eyes pleading, as if telling me: "don't do this"

But I already did, I can't take it back …and I wouldn't.

"Take me instead!"

Himeko eyes widened in shock, she started thrashing to free herself but her attempts were futile.

"NO BOSSUN!"

Himeko was worried, so damn worried…about me, and in that moment I reveled my decision and sworn I could die happy. I did not know the damn reason though. Well, I can't actually care in this particular situation. Still I cared… and Himeko, she'd do anything to exhume me from the deep shit I got myself in. Anything, even lying—I mean, a lot of lying.

"He's not my boyfriend, don't hurt him!"

Here goes our chance—poof!_ Why Himeko? Why can't you accept my lie?_

Luckily, the thugs ignored Himeko and stopped beating Katou at once. They tied him for _good_ measure, anyway.

Then the leader came towards me. I gathered up all courage left and tried hard not to look frightened. Intimidation works wonders, in this case, however, I'm not sure, but at least I tried.

Or maybe I didn't try hard enough…

Their leader was talking to his croons in hushed voices, realization dawned on their faces and they started laughing their assess off. If we were on good terms I could have found the situation funny, and of course I can't neglect the fact that they were laughing about me.

I, Yuuske Fujisaki, a laughing stock? What the-!

But of course I can't voice out my internal frustration, I can't possibly make the situation worse than it already is.

A minute later, I understood the meaning of the commotion. They laughed because I was a jester, that I was not to be taken seriously.

"We don't believe you. You look like a weakling, you don't strike me as someone who could attract the Onihime."

Right, way to rub it in! I am the weakest link here! I've got no chance of beating these delinquents, the only other person beside Katou who can rescue Himeko right now...is herself. I hate myself for thinking that, but isn't that the truth?

But, I want her… I want her to be safe, to be safe with me.

Stupid, unconventional, risky… I have to ignore all of these adjectives. I have to ignore this gut wrenching feeling, because I want Himeko to be safe.

Before anyone had a chance to grab me, I rushed to Himeko and clinged to a bar of her metal tower, when she started questioning me, I ignored her and hurriedly pulled my goggles down. I have to find a way! Think, think, save her!

I had this very stupid idea, an idea that will save her, and will probably kill me.

I considered abandoning the plan, but I didn't have a back-up. It is now or never.

I came forward, and leaned down to Himeko, my forehead touching hers, Himeko was too terrified to blush. She was still crying when I moved my face to her ear and whispered.

"Don't worry. I have a plan"

She closed her eyes, and then I knew just how much she trusts me.

I closed my eyes too and crashed my lips to hers. She wasn't moving, but I felt the objection on her soft lips… and I could taste blood and pelopop and I can smell her sweet scent and I started wanting more, but the situation doesn't allow it, so I pulled back.

The guys dragged me away from Himeko and threw me next Katou, we were beside each other. Good. We were lucky, this is turning out good.

I handed Katou a tiny pair of stainless scissors I have hidden on my pants pocket. The thugs were too taken aback by my "display of affection", perhaps they will believe my claim legitimate.

On another note, thanks to Katou. He was very swift and useful, but just this time.

I didn't have the chance to clear my judgment of things because they dragged me again, this time, more brutish, more angered, and definitely more painful. A guy pinned me to a wall, and started beating me there and then. I felt agony, my face, my stomach, my joints and legs, were being pushed to the limits. While my captors were beating me up, I kept talking loudly, insulting them, thrashing a bit, so they couldn't notice Katou severing the ropes that binded Himeko to the metal tower.

"Whast…did… she ever… do to you?"

I shouted, struggled to let the words out. They laughed at my pathetic figure, and didn't stop with the attacks. It was getting harder. I repeatedly coughed and choke, air seemed so hard to catch but I psyched myself into staying conscious…I have to.

"Nothing, she's just the legendary onihime, beating her has its advantages"

"I hate people who do these kinds of things just because of petty reasons."

"It's everything for us, you don't understand"

"I don't! I will never, Himeko's different, she doesn't like hurting people like you do"

"Oh that chick? I bet she does, she beat hundreds of our kind"

"Your kind?"

"Ishiyama High School for Delinquents. She's a legend even among the most powerful, and if we get her, we'll be the coolest, everyone will fear us

The stupid punk—he deserves to die.

"Never gonna happen, you are not even beating her. You're beating me"

"For a guy being beaten up, you talk a lot—

His words were drowned by her presence…She was coming towards them, a metal pipe in hand. They were too dumb to notice anything. I found myself smiling, and saying;

"Watch out!"

He turned around, but it was too late.

"Now, you can't talk! You piece of shit!"

Himeko's voice rang in the air. The guy fell to the floor, and his henchmen were too terrified to speak. They were about to run away, but Himeko stopped them…and beat them into mushy pulps.

No one will be spared from her rage, even me…poor-unfortunate-me.

"Bossun, you punk!" her rage very much intact and bloody murder reflected on her eyes. But it, was shining like she's about to cry.

Himeko's mad at me, which is a very bad thing everywhere you look at it, but then again, I saved her, in a way, and she might as well thank me.

I was a bit startled when I heard Himeko drop the metal pipe, she rushed towards me, and grasped my face and pushed my bangs aside. There she was, the angel that rescued me, only I was realizing all of this a little too late…My head is spinning while I'm slowly dropping. I heard the sound of a siren as my face hit the ground.

The last I saw of Himeko was her hand, and on her hand, a drop of water, a tear—fell.

I awoke in a place I have no previous knowledge of. The white walls, the white sheets, white chairs and tables.

Why in the world is everything white here? Am I already dead?

"What is this a morgue?"

I thought to myself, I was starting to worry when I heard a voice, _her voice._

"You are being overly morbid, idiot!"

I turned to the voice. Himeko was there… but she didn't look quite alright, her eyes were sunken and her hair was all over her face.

"Tornado got you?" I started on a light note.

"Idiot! I stayed up watching over you"

Did she mean that? Watching over me, _caring about me? _Is this because we are friends?

"It's not that serious, take a rest, you need it"

I told her instead. She didn't believe me, not one bit.

"You have a broken rib and internal hemorrhage and you're telling me it's not serious, seriously you're more than just the average idiot, _you idiot_!"

I smiled at her, meaning to calm her, but she did the exact opposite, and cried.

"_I thought you're going to die!"_

While she shook from so much crying, I had this urge to hug her, and to assure her that everything is fine. I didn't though. I couldn't, curse the broken rib.

"_Geez_, you are very much wrong, I will not be killed that easily"

She still didn't stop. I am starting to worry.

"It's a good thing Switch came with the police and the ambulance, I would've killed you if you died on me!"

"What?"

She cried more, and asked me never to do such dangerous acts again… I did not pledge anything.

"It's over Himeko, now go to sleep or I'll punch you to sleep"

"Like you can do that"

"I can"

She chuckled then looked at my chest. I looked at it too. My chest hurt a lot, I noticed for the first time.

"You're right, I can't"

It was heavily bandaged. Who am I now, Roronoa Zorro?

"Why did you do that? Do you have to go to such lengths?"

Scenes flashes through my mind. Me yelling, me kissing Himeko, me enjoying the kiss, everything in a dream like haze. I felt my cheeks heating up, and my heart beats so rapidly it hurt. But I managed to speak.

"I can't just leave you!"

I said this with a hero's conviction. A word to remember me by, and something to admire me for, but my sole audience was a certain stubborn girl, and this girl, just my luck, fell asleep.

With her head and hands on my bed. She must be tired now. I have to understand.

"Don't worry Himeko, we're both safe now"

And while I found peace in watching her sleeping figure, I couldn't bring myself to rest. There is no harm now, but I am yet to get tired of looking after her. I'm sure nothing bad will happen, but…Just in case.


End file.
